


Dragon Ball 63: Drabbles

by Jonsei93



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gen, Rule 63, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonsei93/pseuds/Jonsei93
Summary: These are little drabbles I written sporadically for a little tumblr blog I made for mostly reblogging Rule 63 art involving the characters from the Dragon Ball franchise. Most of these are rather old (the oldest were written almost five years ago), with the changes mainly involving character names and grammatical fixings.Consider these stories set in a universe where it's mostly the same as the regular DB world, except the genders switched (and certain character names and origins being rewritten)





	1. Drabble One: A Little Miracle

_Less than a year has passed since the defeat of Cell, the Son Family was still reeling over the loss of their matriarch, Goku. Despite that, everything seemed to be fine: Chin-Chin continued doing his farming duties, the Ox-Queen was there to help around the house some and Son Goran, the heroine who saved the Earth, was busier than ever with her studies. However, one night, as Goran was sleeping…._

      “Goran?” said a mysterious voice, a voice that sounded a lot like Goku. Goran woke up from her slumber, wondering where that sound came from. She jumped out of bed, came to her window and opened the glass.

      “Hello?” said Goran, trying to figure out who is trying to speak to her. She looks around the fields, but there is no one there. “Goran, can ya hear me?” said the voice again. Goran gave out a surprised gasp and looks into the stars.

      “Mom?” Goran asked as she looked at the stars, with a sense of curiosity and happiness.

      “Yes, Goran. It’s Mommy.” said the disembodied voice of Goku. “I’m talkin’ to ya through Queen Kai. Listen, I need ya to do somethin’ for me. It’s very important that you do this, and ya can’t tell no one about this. Not even to your Daddy ‘n your grandma. At least, until you’re done with your wish from the Dragon.”

     Goran gasped and smiled; could her mother be thinking of coming back? But, why would she want to keep her return a secret? But while thinking, Goran grabs her clothes and flies into the night, to begin gathering the Dragon Balls….

  
    _Late in the morning….._

   “WHERE COULD SHE BE?!” screamed a worried and frantic Chin-Chin; his daughter ran away and is nowhere to be found. “Chin-Chin, calm down.” soothed the Ox-Queen, trying to ease her only son’s stress. “Ma, I can’ just calm down! I already lost Goku, and I ain’t so sure I’m ready to lose my daughter! At least, not again….” said Chin-Chin as he slumps down to the floor. Then, there’s a knock on the door…..

   “Hi, Daddy. Hi, Grandmother” said a cheerful Goran, who is carrying a little weaved basket. Excited and relived, Chin-Chin ran up to his daughter and gave her a great big hug.

   “OH, MY PRECIOUS LITTLE GIRL! YOU’RE SAFE! SAFE!"  Chin-Chin said happily and through kisses. Then, with worried anger he says  "AN’ JUST WHY DID YOU JUST GO AND RUN OFF LIKE THAT?! Where have you been, young lady?! Explain yerself!”

    Goran drops the basket and opens the cloth inside to reveal; a little baby girl. Chin-Chin and Ox-Queen gasp in surprise. Chin-Chin grabs the little baby infant and holds her in his arms.

    “A-A baby?” Chin-Chin said in confusion.

    “Yeah, Daddy.” said Goran with a smile. “This is my new baby sister, Gokin.”

    Surprised, Chin-Chin looks at the little baby girl; she has spiky, black hair similar to his dead wife. Yep, this was the spitting image. “My-My Megami!” Chin-Chin said, as tears fall. “I-I didn’t know Goku was…pregnant?”  
    Goran soon gives her father a note, a note from Goku:

  
**_Dear family,_**  
**_This may be a surprise, but I’m pregnant. Or at least, I was. I guess I didn’t realize it ‘til I died. Anyways, I gave birth to little Gokin. That’s her name, while I was out trainin’ with Queen Kai back at Otherworld. Little Gokin stayed with me for a while, but then I thought that she’d be better off bein’ alive and well with you guys instead of bein’ around so many dead people. So, I told Goran to go an’ gather the Dragon Balls and told her to tell Shenlong to wish her baby sister back to life._**  
**_If you thought I was commin’ back too, I’m sorry. I’m still stickin’ by with what I said. That way, the baby will be safe along with you and the rest of Earth. But, just remember that I love all of you very much and that I hope Gokin had a safe trip back to life. I’ll see ya all soon._**  
**_Son Goku._**  
**_P.S. Chin-Chin, make sure you don’t make her go crazy over studyin’ like ya did Goran, okay?_**

 

     Chin-Chin managed to crack a smile and laugh; that was his Goku. But then, he looked once more at the little infant; he couldn’t believe that he lost her alongside his wife. He thought that the only people left in his family was Goran and his mother. But, now. That changed. For the first time, Chin-Chin now felt a little more whole and happy that his wife has given him this gift.  
    “Da-Dada…” said little baby Gokin. The entire family beamed; baby’s first words! Everyone gathered around to see the little miracle known as Son Gokin.

_Once again, the Son Family finally felt truly happy…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Major Character Death (well, it's set after said character's death, but still....)
> 
> This piece was written on May 2013.
> 
> Yeah, this was written to answer the question "If Goku is a woman in this 'verse, then how does Goten exist?" Well, I figured that Goku would've been able to give birth to Gokin (formally know as Gota....yeah, wasn't that good at naming them) in the Afterlife since she kept her body, and that the baby would be wished back to life to live with the rest of the Sons. But then, I realized something "If Gokin gets killed, then she probably wouldn't get wished back to life again, at least not by Shenlong who cannot do that unless she died alongside multiple people." Oh, boy....
> 
> Plus, some other fanstuff based around that idea had fem!Goku deciding to spend, like, an extra 8-12 hours or something in the Room of Spirit and Time because she felt someone's Ki growing inside her (It's kinda a Saiyan thing...) and didn't want to risk endangering the unborn child during the upcoming Cell Games, thus she wanted to get the pregnancy thing over with and, thus, Gokin. So, I decided...."Yeah, that sounds about right, right?"
> 
> So, yeah, this particular story isn't really "canon" anymore in the DB63 universe, but I wanted to post it 'cause it was the first story I wrote for the blog (at least as I remember it) and I wanted you guys know it's there. Maybe I'll write a new version of this particular tale someday, who knows. Until then, hope you enjoy this one and the others and feel free to leave a comment.


	2. Drabble Two: Valentine's Day (GoChi)

     Chin-Chin, the Ox-Prince, is the happiest guy in the world. Why? Because just a year ago, he had married the love of his life. Who just so happens to be Son Goku, the Strongest Woman in the World. However, he had wondered for while if she felt the same love he does. Well, today, he’ll finally have the guts to ask her.

    “Uh, Goku?” asked Chin-Chin, who just caught his wife doing her usual exercise. With one big leap and giving out her cute little smile, Goku responds with “Yes?” Chinchin gulps out of nervousness.

    “Do…. ya…. know what today is?” Chin-Chin asked, quickly trying to change the subject. Goku giggles as she answers “Well, today’s Thursday, silly.” Chin-Chin groans in frustration; his wife can be quite a “dingbat”

    “Yes, Goku. It’s Thursday. But that ain’t wha’ I mean” Chin-Chin said in a gruff, matter-of-fact tone. But his voice softens as he says, “Today is Valentine’s Day.”

     Goku stares at Chin-Chin, a little confused; she knows what Valentine’s Day is through her friends telling her, but never really gave that day much thought before. “Oh, but…what’s that got to do with anythin’?”

     Chin-Chin sighs, but then has the courage to ask “Goku! Do…you…love…me?” Goku stares at her husband in surprise; this is something she never gave much thought before. After a long, somewhat awkward pause, Goku pulls out her usual “Son” grin and responds with the best answer she could come up with….

    “Well, sometimes you can blow your top off and ya yell at me for doin’ somethin’ wrong….” Chin-Chin began to groan and hang his head as Goku continues. “…But you do all that 'cause ya care about me. Plus, you’re a good cook, you’re real funny som'times and ya ain't bothered by th’ fact that I’m stronger than ya. You make me really happy, Chin-Chin ‘an 'cause of that, I…. guess…. I do love ya.”

    Chin-Chin smiled the biggest smile he can ever make and gives Goku a great big hug. “Happy Valentine’s, my sweetie!” Chin-Chin said quietly.

    Goku, with a warm loving smile, responds with “Happy Valentine’s, Chin-Chin” Yes, she did love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for Valentine's Day 2013 and it was about Goku/Chi-Chi (or "Goku/Chin-Chin" in this setting) It's also about a year (originally a few months) after the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai, in case you didn't know.
> 
> Fun fact: Chin-Chin was originally named "Oushi", which meant "ox" or "bull" in Japanese. That was the official name for male!Chi-Chi....until I settled upon "Chin-Chin", as coined by funsexydragonball (an awesome DB artist who makes some good....well, you might tell from the username ;D) and I thought "well, if Chi-Chi means 'breasts' as lampshaded by the series itself and Chin-Chin means....basically 'ding-dong' in Japanese, then honestly it's makes perfect sense for the latter to be male!Chi-Chi's name." And thus, he is now "Chin-Chin" now and forever, and this story was edited to fit that (along with trying to add in some hick pronunciation as fitting for Goku and Chi-Chi)
> 
> Remember to leave a comment and I hope you enjoy reading.


	3. Drabble Three: What Was Mommy Like?

    In Son Goran and Gokin’s room, both girls are tired after a hard, long day of training for the 25th Budokai. It was a good thing that they took their baths, put on their pajamas and get ready for sleep.

    “Go-Goran?” asked the littlest Son sister. The eldest turns to her sister, and in a quiet voices, answers “yeah?”

    “Mommy’s comin’ to the Tournament tommorrow, right?” Gokin asks and Goran nods. There was a brief bit of quiet until Gokin says “I’ve never really met her before, but you and Daddy known her the longest. Can you tell me what she was like?”

    Goran beams at her little sister as she prepares her own story…

    “Gokin, our mom was one of the most bravest and strongest women I’ve ever known. And I’ve known a lot of them, too." Goran gives out a small, cute giggle.

    "She may not have been the brightest person in the whole world and loved fighting a little too much, but she made up for it by being kind, protective and, above all, courageous.”

    “Huh?” Gokin said. “What does ‘courageous’ mean?”

    Gokin giggles a bit before saying “courageous means that, no matter how scary the situation is, you always take it head on. That’s what Mom was like and me, Dad and everyone else really like about her. And, soon, you’re gonna like that about her, too.”

    Gokin smiles. Then, she turns over and decides to get some sleep. “Goodnight, Goran”. Goran gives a warm smile as she comes and kisses her sister’s forehead. “Goodnight.”

    Gokin may not have heard, but her older sister had silently wept as she turned to sleep. Along with saying only one word very, very quietly: “Mommy…”

…….

    As everyone (except for Vegeta and #18, Kuri-Lin’s new husband) said their hellos and welcome backs, Goku turned to see her ever faithful husband….and a little girl behind his legs.

    “Hey, Chin-Chin” Goku points at the little one behind him. “I think you got a little me behind you.” Gokin, despite her shyness, looks up to the woman who looks exactly like her.

    “Goku, this is our daughter. Gokin” Chin-Chin said. Goku gives a great big smile toward her little girl. Gokin even smiles a little, too; her mommy didn’t seem so bad as she thought. In fact, she abandons her shyness and runs up to embrace her mother, despite over 7 years of never seeing her.

    “It’s real good to meet you, Mommy.” Gokin said as Goku carries her on her shoulder. “It’s real good to meet ya, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is simply my idea of how both these scenes in DBZ would play out in DB63. It was written for Mother's Day 2014. Only things that changed were the names and other such nonsense. Again, feel free to leave an comment.


	4. Drabble Four: Mother's Day

_Many Years Ago…._

     “Chin-Chin! Chin-Chin!” bellowed the large Ox-Queen, who is looking for her only son in the woods near the family’s rebuilt castle; Mistress Roshi really did a number on their old one. Soon, little Chin-Chin runs to his mother, but not before tripping and scraping his knee. A little sniffle comes out, but the poor kid tries his hardest to be strong.  
     "There you are!“ scolded Ox-Queen. "Where have you been? I’ve been lookin’ all over for ya! You missed lunch and….” She stops speaking when her son pulls out a beautiful red rose. Her mild anger is replaced with awe and smiles.   
     "I was out lookin’ for a flower for you, mother. Lucky for me, I found the nicest lookin’ one they got! I hope you like it" said the young man with a smile. With a loud, boisterous laugh, the Ox-Queen picks up Chin-Chin and gives him a great, big hug.  
     "Oh, what would I do without you, my little boo-boo?“ she says while pinching his cheeks; poor little Chin-Chin moans in pain. "All right, baby. Let’s go get somethin’ to eat, and don’t ya scare me like that again!” ‘s  
    The Ox-family head back to their castle to enjoy a nice lunch….  
  
_Many Years Later…._  
      "Chin-Chin? Chin-Chin?“ Ox-Queen says as she’s knocking on the door of the Son house. The opens to show….  
      "Hi, Granma!” says Gokin, in her cheerful little tone. “You come to visit?” Ox-Queen nods with a smile. “That’s right, little one. But, I’m wonderin’ where your parents are. Do you know where they are?”  
      "Well, Mommy’s out trainin’ with Auntie Vegeta and Goran’s studyin’ with Devil, so it’s just been me and Daddy, but he’s probably doin’ farm work right now. So, you go look for him over there.“ Gokin said, while pointing to where the Radish field would be.  
       Ox-Queen heads to the fields, but Chin-Chin is nowhere to be found. The giant, burly woman is starting to get worried; it’s not like him to just not be out here working. Then, she hears footsteps coming, then a trip and a grumble. That must be….  
       "Hello, mother.” said the Son patriarch, holding a beautiful rose in his hand. “I figured you were comin’ today.” Ox-Queen, with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, picks up her now-grown little boy and gives him a great big hug.  
        "You remembered" said Ox-Queen, her voice trembling. “Of course” said Chin-Chin with a laugh. “How could I forget pickin’ out your favorite flower?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written for Mother's Day 2013. And looking back, this should've been the third drabble..... Ah well.
> 
> There should be more Ox-Queen stuff out there. If ya planning to do a Rule 63/swapped Dragon Ball AU, you should at least try to do them all, including an Ox-Queen (think of the snu-snu possibilities....)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy reading and feel free to leave a comment.


	5. Drabble Five: Saiyans Love Strong People

_Bloomer and Jaco hover up into the sky in their spacecraft and zoom into space. As they leave, the two powerful Saiyan women looking up begin a rather revealing discussion_ ….

 **Son Goku:** *giggles* Man, we sure got som’ stubborn husbands, don’ we?

 **Vegeta:** *hmmfph!* Y-Yes. _He_ , in particular, may not be a warrior. But he’s an excellent provider. Plus, I do like his feistiness.

 **Son Goku:** Yeah! Ya know, I like that ‘bout Chin-Chin, too!

 **Vegeta:** Saiyan women only prefer men who are strong and can contribute. You know that, don’t you?

 **Son Goku:** *seeming genuinely shocked* Wow!

_Behind them, Piccolo’s mouth is agape in sheer shock and surprised. For years, the Namekian always wondered why these two always stuck around for two hardheaded, annoying boobs like Chin-Chin and Bloomer, especially since they could easily wipe the floor with them (or vaporize them straight up off the face of the planet) if they ever got cross with them. Now, it seems she got her answer…._

**Piccolo:** *gasping out loud, thinking* That’s it! THIS….EXPLAINS…. _EVERYTHING!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right! We've reached the most recent drabble of mine, as it was written just 4 months ago this year :) Though, this one is a script this time. It maybe the only time you'll see something like this here. This number was based on a scene from Dragon Ball Super (don't really know which episode it came from, but considering I don't care much about Super, I'm not that interested to know) and I figured I'd add this little tidbit on Saiyan romantic/sexual preferences to the DB63 World.
> 
> This was also based on a little HC from a now-defunct tumblr blog (whose name I will keep quiet, as not to violate their privacy) that goes much more into detail about that facet in Saiyan culture, as well as how it would apply to fem!Goku and fem!Vegeta.
> 
> This is gonna be the last update of this year, y'all. If I decided to write something new, it will be on it's own instead of part of this. Hopefully I'll be able to write something in 2019. Until then, hope you enjoy reading and leave a comment.


End file.
